The Draconic Knight
by crimson night214
Summary: Jaune Arc with Albion as either a semblance or badass weapon read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own either RWBY or Highschool DXD they belong to their respected owners

Dedicated to Monty Oum and anyone who has lost a loved one over the years.

rated m for language lemons and the usual shit

Anyways please enjoy and by all please accept it as a challenge fic too. For anyone who could do better.

Ch.1 Awakening

Long ago in ancient times a great battle had begun between two powerful beings whose names were lost to the sands of time fought in fierce battle of superiority to see who was stronger. The battle lasted for days turned weeks rendering the very landscape into a barren wasteland void of life but for to the ones fighting they simply did not care for except to continue on fighting till the end. It was after the fight reached its climax did the clash of titans ended with both on the verge of dying but rather than admit defeat one of the entities used the last of it's strength to use a forbidden spell that banished the other to another dimension and never return to the original even unto death. The result lead to the users death and the other lost unto the void of dimensions never to bee seen yet still cursed his opponent for his trickery till all was silent on the battlefield.

This is how Ddraig won over his rival Albion before his fall and turning into a sacred gear in his original universe but as for Albion fate it seemed to plan a different role for the Vanishing dragon, one that not even all of creation can foresee but all Albion cared was that he hoped karma would kick Ddraig's scaly red ass for him.

 **(In the RWBY universe)**

Here we find 16 year old Jaune Arc who was trying to further his training in the forest near his families house swinging his ancestors sword Crocea Mors at the self made training dummy doing all he can to prepare for his time at beacon academy when he noticed the sun was setting and he needed to hurry or his mom would flip a lip on him in a blink. He was half way home when out of the blue an old Beowolf appeared and attacked him knocking his sword from his hand with his shield as his only defense Jaune knew he was in a tight spot.

As he did his best to defend himself from the Grimm's attacks he finally started losing ground before the Beowolf struck him knocking him down and ready to tear open his throat. Jaune could only pray to Monty that his death was quick and his family would live on but before the creature struck a voice echoed in his head.

 **{Is that it are you really going to give up that easily?}**

"Wh-" Was all he could say before being cut off.

 **{Are you really a member of the Arc family, are you really worthy of that name?}**

"What's it to you anyway, I am defenseless and about to be Grimm food why do you care?" Jaune asked.

 **{So what your going to give up knowing after this you think this beast wont attack your family and home?}**

"LIKE HELL WOULD I LET THAT HAPPEN ESPECIALLY MY FAMILY!" Snapped Jaune his rage at the voice in his head question his will to protect his precious people.

 **{HAHAHAHA so now you grow a back bond huh well tell me if I granted you the power to protect your family what would you do with it? Conquer lands, lead armies to their doom, destroy all who stand against you for** **glory.}**

 **{HAHAHAHA now that's what I like to hear very well then since you showed me your determination to protect other's like a true knight would it's only fitting I do the same. Take my power and shout out sacred gear and you will see what I can offer you.}**

And Jaune did just that "SACRED GEAR" with that shout his felt newfound power burst forth from him and suddenly felt something on his back he turned his and to his shock and found wings emerging from his back the bone a white metal he could not recognize and blue crystals for feathers. He couldn't believe it he now has freaky wings coming from his back and all he could say was "Damn I look so FUCKING BADASS!"

 **{HA I figured you humans would like it anyway stop your gawking and focus on the fight. I will tell you what to do so do exactly what I say and you walk out of this alive.}**

Jaune nodded as he saw the Grimm charge at him only for Jaune to vanish in a flash of white before striking the Beowolf in it's back knocking it to the ground due to the momentum of the attack "wow how did I" again was cut off by the unknown voice in his head.

 **{Relax that is part of my power that allows you to move as speeds equal to that of a dragons but only when you have the gear active. Now that you landed a hit on the beast let me show you another trick I have.}**

 **[Divide!]**

When the sacred gear spoke this an ethereal version of the Grimm emerged from the creature and flew into Jaune's wings making him feel like he could take on entire armies and emerge unscathed but with the voice getting Jaune's head back in the game he listened to what it would say next.

 **{That is my gears ability know as Divine Dividing which allows you to divide your opponents strength and add it to your own however you can only use it every ten seconds but as you train and grow stronger with the sacred gear the time gap grows smaller till you can use it every 2 seconds but you have a long way to go before you can reach such a state.}**

Jaune was awed by such an amazing ability and how powerful this could make him when mastered but right now he has to kill this thing before it attacks his home which is something he will not stand not in the least.

He noticed his sword now next to his foot and quickly picked it up and got ready to fight. "Alright you ugly beast come get some" said Jaune

The Grimm took the bait and rushed at Jaune with but with his newly regained strength he easily evaded the beasts attacks before using his shield to make an opening for him to cut off one the Beowolf's arms. While it cried out in agony he rushed it using another **[Divide]** to weaken it further and using his newly gained strength the to cut through it's next lopping it's head off in one swing.

After Jaune caught his breath and reveled in his victory he quickly left to return home where after saying he wanted to train a little longer with the sword and shield he was allowed to go to his room by his parents and rest. Once he finished his nightly routine and laid on his bed he decided to contact the voice who helped him and the source of the new weapon he gained.

"Hey whoever you are if your there let's talk face to face."

With that Jaune soon found himself surrounded by a sea of white flames and before his very eyes a white western dragon emerged ( **Look up the anime for a better description its there for a reason people** ).

 **{Greetings Jaune Arc we have much to discuss.}** Spoke Albion

"That we do so tell me who are you, are you the voice in my head that helped me win that fight with the elder Beowolf and the source of the wings that appeared from my back?" asked Jaune in rapid succession.

 **{In order I am Albion he white dragon emperor or the vanishing dragon if you will and yes to both of the latter.}**

Jaune was shocked an actual dragon was in his new weapon or more importantly there was an ACTUAL FUCKING DRAGON IN HIS BODY WTF!

 **{If you are done acting like a fool I have something to discuss with you and I will not tolerate ANY interruption's till I finish ok.}**

Jaune nodded his head and let the Dragon speak his peace.

 **{Now just so we are clear I am not from this world or this dimension entirely, I came from a world where the supernatural is real and anything you have read in fairytales is all true. Devils, Angels, Dragons, Fallen Angels, Gods, monsters you name it exists in my world and the only reason I am here was due to my cursed rival Ddraig the Welsh Dragon or Red Dragon Emperor if you will. He and his current host at the time used a forbidden spell that banished here from my home dimension in doing so I can never return and leaving him to crowned victor as the strongest Heavenly Dragon in existence the fucking cheater!}** Cursed Albion his rage visible in his eyes.

Jaune just nodded his head at Alboin's words doing his best to understand the situation.

 **{Anyways here is the deal I know you are training to the best of your abilities to make into this Beacon Academy barely survive the weakest trail they have so I am willing to help you since you are my new host and all. I will train you to best of my abilities to help you master Divine Dividing and increase your skills with both sword and magic but in return you must listen to what I have to say when I say it. Do this and you can become the most powerful warrior in your worlds history and greatest hero of all time do we have a deal?}** asked Albion.

Jaune merely stood still in a stumped stupor for a few seconds before making his sudden answer that would change now only his fate but the fate of his world as a whole.

"Albion you got yourself a deal!" snapped Jaune with excitement in his voice eager to become one of the most awesome hero in history hopefully greater than his own ancestors.

 **{Good but just so you know now that I will be putting you through hell and back in your training to make you worthy as this worlds White Dragon Emperor. Do not disappoint me kid and I wish you the best of luck surviving for what i have in store for you _kukukukuku!_** **}** chuckled Albion with dark intentions obvious in his laughter.

Jaune could only shiver in fear as the Dragon stared at his like a piece of meat and all he could think was _"I am so thoroughly fucked aren't I?"_

 **{You have know I idea kid.}** Spoke Albion in his head.

"SHIT" was all Jaune could say as his training from hell would begin first thing in the morning.

 **Well that's that and yea I am back from Mexico but the return was bittersweet as barley four days later my grandpa in all but blood since childhood has died due to cancer but he died without regrets and is now wife my grandma and his family and friends in heaven so please forgive me for being slow. This is hard for me and I would all of you know that I am dedicating this fic to all who lost loved ones to cancer or horrible accidents outside of our control and natural causes. Support me if you like and god bless you all including those who close to Monty Oum may god bless you and families and give you all hope in your darkest times AMEN. T_T**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own either RWBY or Highschool DXD they belong to their respected owners

Dedicated to Monty Oum and anyone who has lost a loved one over the years.

rated m for language lemons and the usual shit

Anyways please enjoy and by all please accept it as a challenge fic too. For anyone who could do better.

Ch.2 Beacon and trials

 **:One Year Later:**

One long torturous year of meeting Albion and undertaking his training from hell till his bones cracked, his body collapsed from sheer exhaustion, and his stamina completely drained from his being but in the end was totally worth it all. From all the physical training to increase all his physical abilities and then some to magic training which was mostly focused on mastering Divine Dividing as much as he can before he heads off to Beacon and the results were promising to say the least.

He definitely had a lot of potential especially when he had master most of the Sacred Gears abilities and forms in 2 months, when it hit 4 months of training he finally awakened Divine Dividing's Balance Breaker form which made fighting stronger a whole lot easier but made sure not to let it go to his head. 8 months into his training he had all but mastered all forms of his Sacred Gear and it's abilities and techniques, all but the Juggernaut Drive form which Albion had forbidden Jaune from ever using unless absolutely necessary like all form of life endangered necessary.

After that all his year long training was complete and was ready for Beacon course something big happened when it reach the 8 and in a half mark when one day a sudden Grimm attack was launched on his hometown leaving him no choice but to use his Sacred Gear in public just to help fight off the Grimm which was mostly Beowolves and some Creeps with a couple of Nevermores which to Jaune wasn't much since was moving so fast that the Grimm were destroyed before they caused to much harm.

Unfortunately due to the mass amount of chaos a Wyvern Grimm showed up out of nowhere and started to attack setting the town ablaze with it's fire breath. Being the only Dragon type Grimm he encountered Jaune did the best he could but the creature proved stronger than it looked even with numerous divides it still refused to die. Suddenly Jaune was nailed hard by it's massive tail and sent crashing through three buildings before slamming hard into a wall. Coughing up blood through the helmet he collapsed onto his knees cracks formed on both helm and chest plate of the armor before he tried rushing it again he to keep it distracted.

When he finally got to it he noticed it was going to kill his family he tried to attack but his armor had just dispersed his time used up and could watch in horror seeing his family about to be eaten in front of him. Hearing his distress Albion mad a quick deal if Jaune offers his human heart to him turning Jaune into a humanoid dragon he will be able to have the power to save his family and slay the Wyvern and Jaune accepted the deal without hesitation.

With newfound strength and power Jaune was able to renter Balance Breaker and fight the dragon on even footing before using his newfound power and enough divides to weaken it he used one of Albion's strongest moves the **Half Dimension** spell. Which shrunk the Grimm down to size of a Ursa and then channeled his remaining energy into his sword and decapitated the beast ending it's life and saving the town and his family.

Once it was dead and he dismissed his armor back into the Sacred Gear he turned his attention to his family asking if they were ok when his eldest rushed and hugged him hard with bone crushing force crying her eyes out saying how glad he was ok and scared of nearly seeing him die. After his family had shed there tears and calmed own the locals soon rushed Jaune lifting him in the air cheering of their white armored hero for saving the town and it's people. Apparently someone manage to record the whole fight Between Jaune and the Dragon including revealing his Sacred Gear to the whole world to see getting him his world renown title the White Dracoknight and The Vanishing Dragon slayer.

Jaune now 17 with a suitcase in hand his families weapon sheathed in the shield/sheath placed around his hip said his goodbye's to his family and was ready for one of biggest steps in his life and that is by going to Beacon academy to begin his path as a Huntsman. once all things were settled he began marching to the out towards Vale course due to his typical bad luck streak he just missed the airship so he knew he had no choice but to improvise.

Jaune of course didn't like to show off Albion as much but given circumstances used his Divine Dividing and flew off **(A/N by the way his look is exactly the same in the series except he has white tips in his hair and his eyes look like dragon** **eyes.)** As he flew he made quick discussion with his partner about something's he has been thinking for a while now.

 _"Hey Albion once we get there I just want to know should I use Divine Dividing in school and use the whole semblance shtick to keep people from freaking out and there is the fact that I think you should not talk in front of the others cause their reactions might be pleasant if they find out I have a literal Dragon sealed within me."_

 **{HA come now you should the answer to that I didn't train you in mastering my Sacred Gear just for you to hide it from all the students there besides everyone knows you since that fight with the Wyvern 4 months ago plus let them know if they can't accept you for being my host then they are not worthy of your trust and friendship. Also don't worry about others reacting to me speaking, in this world of yours they probably have seen stranger things in life anyways, now focus ahead we are near the school just about to pass the ship best put on the armor or everyone will actually know what you currently look like.}**

Jaune made a mental nod in acknowledgement before summoning the Scale Mail passing the ship in his armor yet close enough to see students beginning to notice him and in seconds a large group was formed with his future classmates taking pictures and shouting could be heard thanks to his enhanced hearing all their voices including those belonging to a bombshell blonde and a black with red tipped girl who seem the most excited and shocked if the looks and their faces were anything to go by.

After letting the students take their pictures he gave a friendly two fingered salute before shooting off in a streak of white light towards the school leaving awed looks in his wake. Flying over the school he scanned the area for a good place to land he noticed the courtyard and decided to go for it and dropped towards it at a steady pace for a controlled landing or at least Jaune hoped for a soft landing.

Thankfully he managed a soft a proper landing this time and dismissed his armor just the ship landing disembarking the students. He sat on edge of the fountain watching numerous students walk by scanning for both hopeful friends and watching out for bitter enemies when out of nowhere he heard a explosion in the middle of courtyard not far from the ship docks Jaune rushed over to see what happened only to find a white haired female yelling at the girl he saw on the ship before being yelled at by the girl in white for something he did no know.

After seeing the white haired girl storm off from the girl in red due to the sudden arrive a girl in black with a black ribbon saying something that no doubt ticked her off he decided to go help the poor girl was laid out on the ground.

"Hey need a hand". asked Jaune the girl accepted his hand and he help lift her off the ground asked for her name "My name is Ruby Rose but you can me crater uh never mind. Anyways who are you?" asked Ruby.

"Names Jaune Arc short, sweet, rolls of the tongue ladies love it". Of course Ruby didn't buy it one bit of it of course but suddenly she started thinking _'wait Jaune Arc I know that from somewhere isn't that name of the guy who saved Honeydew village from that Wyvern Grimm 4 months ago. There is no way he could be I mean everyone saw a guy matching the White Dracoknight's description fly next to the ship heading straight to Beacon so it could be.'_ Ruby thought to herself before she asked if what he said was true but he simply laughed before saying he was joking.

While walking down a random path Ruby and Jaune made so small talk to get to know each other "So I have this" speaks Ruby as she revealed her personal weapon Crescent Rose which Jaune had to admit the mere size alone was ridiculous and does not see to affect despite how heavy it looked.

"Whoa is that a Scythe" he asked with her replying "it's a high impact sniper rifle". Jaune nodded before realizing what she said.

"Wait a what?" "It's also a gun." Now that made sense and Jaune was impressed even Albion while still new the world of Remnant he was impressed to see humans of this girls age to make such fierce weaponry and it answers why Jaune fused his (selected projects) into the Scale Mail and they were impressive plus sad projects would leave on hell of a surprise against his enemies.

Jaune then pulled his sword and shield out well everything went out exactly like canon but Jaune decided to show one more thing first before they head to the auditorium. "Hey Ruby there is one more thing I would like to show you but do me a favor and do not scream this out loud I want it to stay a secret till the initiation so can keep it secret?"

Ruby though it over and figured why not since he was so nice to her "Sure why not but why big secret till then?" Jaune let out a quick sigh before asked Ruby o take a couple steps back, she did as asked before he let out a deep breath before revealing his Divine Dividing wings to her who looked shocked for five seconds before she yelled "OMG YOUR THE WH-" was all she could yell before Jaune quickly place a hand over her mouth shushing her.

"Dammit red what did I not just say two seconds ago huh, I am trying to lay low before the whole team selection thing for a reason ya know." Snapped Jaune in a hushed tone before letting go of Ruby's mouth to retort "Well excuse me but I just found out my first friend in Beacon turns out be a would famous individual like the Vanishing Dragon Slayer ya a person does have the right to freak out when something that unprecedented comes up so ya what do you think!"

Jaune could not argue with that but before he could speak Albion ended up getting involved and Jaune knew today was not a good day. **{Hey partner tell the screaming red reaper to tone it down a notch will ya I am trying to sleep here.}** Stated Albion leaving Ruby gawking like an loony before pointing at Jaune's Sacred Gear and asked "d-d-d-d-d-did those wings just talk?!" Jaune could only sigh before introducing Albion to Ruby and vise versa.

Ruby looked stunned for two seconds before she started squealing on how cool Jaune's Sacred Gear was and how he had an actual dragon in it which she though was so cool. "WOW that is like so cool hey can you make Crescent Rose do that cause that would so awesome oh wait I forgot that is probably part of your semblance right?" Jaune nodded his head the weapons nerd showing it was a part of his Semblance which left Ruby upset but got over it.

Jaune then decided to ask "Hey do you where the auditorium is?" Ruby shacked her head no "I don't know I was following you." three seconds passed before they bolted to what they hoped was the auditorium.

 **(Skip the speech to the ballroom sleepover since all the scene happens the same in canon)**

Jaune in nothing but silver pajama shorts was sitting on top of his sleeping bag in the middle of the room sharpening Crocea Mors with a whetstone to kill time before going to bed. He had noticed various females giving him the bedroom eyes or having nosebleeds before he began ignoring them completely while other random male students would look down in shame at being out manned by Jaune's physic.

After he decided that he had sharpened his blade enough for tonight he began focusing on his magic which was through glyphs and various spells he learned from Albion during his training. Dark blue symbols and glyphs began surrounding Jaune catching the attention of everyone in the room watching manipulate his aura into different elements and weapons form from his glyphs. One especially was Ruby who thought what Jaune was wicked cool while her sister Yang was to busy drooling over Jaune's 8 pack abs and muscular chest to care what he was doing she thought he so hot the Yang's thoughts were censored for being too damn explicit.

However he was interrupted by one who couldn't believe at what he was doing when a girl in white by name of Weiss Schnee approached him before making a polite coughing noise before he dispersed his glyphs and reined in his aura did he waited to see what she wanted from him.

"Excuse me for interruption but do you mind me asking who taught you how to do that cause from I can tell that is high level glyph magic and aura manipulation and I was wondering if you could tell me who taught you?" asked Weiss.

"Well Weiss and yes I know your name since I heard your little introduction after the dust mishap you and little red over there had so relax I am not a stalker and to answer your question yes I was taught by my teacher who I refuse to talk about out of respect for him till the time is right. All you need to know miss Schnee is that I learned from him in a year and the only reason I got half as good as I am now was because of him and his brutal training from hell along with mastering all his spells." spoke Jaune as he told Weiss in a tone the obviously meant that was all he was telling.

"Wait you mean you have only doing this type of spells and dust magic only for a YEAR even I couldn't do that and I have been doing this since I was a child how could you be doing advanced spells for only a year and be so good?!" snapped Weiss in shock at hearing this just now and felling a huge chunk of pride being shot down right now.

"Like I said lot's and lot's of hell bent training nonstop for one year but tell you what if you manage to impress me during initiation then I will tell you more but till that's all I am saying but if it helps I was born with abnormally high reserves so there you go." retorts Jaune leaving Weiss gawking for a minute before she huffed and walked away muttering various things under her breath about life being fair and how annoyed she was at dealing with upstarts leaving Jaune to chuckle to himself before climbing into his sleeping his interest in this school just kept getting bigger and bigger as he like Ozpin thought this year will be very interesting.

And with that and hearing four girls yelling in the background before the remaining light blew out he heard a familiar blond yell at Ruby about getting his number if his enhanced senses were telling him right.

 **Ok time for a cliffhanger sorry I haven't been making more chapters right now been busy with real life problems including work going into it's busy season so cu me some slack I would put more into this chapter but I got other fanfic's to manage so till next time this is crimson night signing out PEACE B**TCHES XD!**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own either RWBY or Highschool DXD they belong to their respected owners along with whatever else from any series I throw in here I don't own what so ever.

Dedicated to Monty Oum and anyone who has lost a loved one over the years.

rated m for language lemons and the usual shit

Anyways please enjoy and by all please accept it as a challenge fic too. For anyone who could do better.

Ch.3 Rise of the Dragon.

Jaune had awoken from his sleep hearing the racket caused by the girl in pink clothing realizing it was time to eat he got up out of his sleeping bag and proceeded to do his morning routine. Once that was done he and the rest of the first years headed down to the locker room to find their respected lockers and converse before the big initiation started and already people were itching to get started and get on what would hopefully be the best team in their respected year.

"My dearest sister Yang are you telling me you don't want to be on the same team with your own sister?!" snapped Ruby upset that at what her own sister implied while she was listening to Yang's rant about Jaune from last night. "What no I'm just saying you can't just rely on me to help you get friends that will help you get out of your shell that's all." replied Yang while she was stroking her golden locks with the utmost care yet in a shy/guilty manner.

Jaune simply walked by to his locker where he sees an all to familiar heiress and a red head Spartan by the looks of her armor style with said red head currently looking uncomfortable due to the sudden and obviously not welcomed attention from Weiss. Having need to access his locker and avoid attention until his big reveal at the initiation he me excused himself between the two girls before grabbing his stuff and was about to turn away when Weiss who was not happy at his intrusion snapped at him.

"Excuse you but do you even know who you are talking to!" see called it but anyways Jaune sighed at Weiss before looking straight at and simply give her a deadpanned look before speaking "If you mean miss gladiator here then no and quite frankly I couldn't really give a damn cause she is just another student and fellow first year to me anyways".

Weiss look like she swallowed something foul while the red head looked like she stuck gold in finding someone who didn't care about her standing and titles, soon enough the Heiress snapped again "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND this is Pyrrha Nikos the four time Mistral tournament champion a new record by the way. Top student to graduate in her year and she is on every Captain Pete's cereal box!" yelled Weiss struggling how this fellow glyph using student cared little for Pyrrha's standing as a world famous celebrity.

Jaune simply turned to the now introduced Pyrrha and simply smiled stating "Well good for Pyrrha that is quite the accomplishment and here I thought facing a S-class grimm like the Wyvern that attacked my hometown was impressive but I guess it seems now everyone here thinks it is a cake walk nowadays." sarcasm clearly heavy in his voice but his joke seemed to get a different reaction from everyone listening.

"Wait what S-class Grimm encounter and which hometown are you talking about?" asked Pyrrha while he smiled and decided to mess with them with a riddle just to see everyone struggle figuring it out before the initiation.

"Well let's just I had to forsake my mortal heart to begin walking the path of the _Dragon_ yet still take up the knight's code in a sense, figure that out for yourself or wait till our test begins and you all will find out soon enough heh." chuckled Jaune as he turned away just as Glynda made the announcement that the initiation was beginning and all first years were required to show up at the edge of the Emerald forest to participate. Jaune smiled while letting a bit of his newfound Dragon side leak out a bit leaving various females feeling strangely aroused by Jaune's desire for combat and with a smirk thought only one thing _'Showtime'._

 **(Timeskip Cliffside)**

We find all the first years ready to begin the test as Ozpin who acknowledged that everyone was here began his routine speech for all first years. Jaune was to busy waiting to begin his reveal when suddenly he could have sworn he heard glass shattering and when looked to it's source he noticed Ruby had a crushed look on her face realizing that ones partner was decided by who makes eye contact with the first person they meet must have caused it.

"In this forest are hosts of countless Grimm and in order for you to survive you all must fight with all your power and with the intent to kill or you will die now that has been settled any questions?" asked the headmaster as Glynda stood beside him. Jaune who finally couldn't hold himself asked "Excuse me but you said to use all of our power does that include our semblance and any other tool we have on our person?'

"Yes mister Arc that is exactly what I mean if you want to pass and become an official student here and I do mean _all_ of your skills." retorted Ozpin which caused Jaune to smile and then turned to everyone and decided that now was time for the real of the century.

"In that case I have something important to announce." Which gained everyone's attention especially Ruby's who finally realized what Jaune was planning and couldn't help but grin in excitement in knowing what might happen which gained his sister's curiosity at why the look she had on her face.

"Well in case you all forgot everyone on there way here to school yesterday saw the world famous Vanishing Dracoknight flying to Beacon and is rumored to actually be no older than 17 and is actually a student here to boot. Now I know this is old news and mere rumor but _I_ assure you that as of this moment I am putting those rumors to an end for I know who **exactly** it is." Now this definitely got their attention now and were eager to see if this guy knew anything or was simply trying to make himself sound cool hell even Weiss was listening after hearing confirmation on the whereabouts of Remnant's White Dragon Emperor as all they knew was that Honeydew village in the outskirts of the Vale kingdom is his hometown and that it was a male blonde human donned in white dragon like armor.

Jaune grinned before finally announcing his big secret "Then look no further cause your staring right at him for I am." Jaune paused in mid sentence before allowing Albion's wings to emerge from his back and sending everyone into absolute shock "Jaune Arc the White Dragon Emperor of Remnant and Honeydew's Vanishing Dracoknight!" and with a flash of bright light that had people turn or be rendered blind came and ended they turned and were left stupefied at seeing THEE Vanishing Dracoknight dawned in his armor following suit was Albion's voice **{Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker!}** If they weren't stunned before they are now with Weiss having her jaw practically crashing to the ground, Yang was both in shock and busy drooling at Jaune in his Balance Breaker form that emitted enough dragon aura to turn her on immensely, Ruby was going fangirl mode checking Jaune's ultra badass armor, Pyrrha couldn't help but drool at him while rubbing her legs together and resisting the urge to jump his bones in front of everyone with no shame at all.

Jaune now pleased with his plan being a huge success he turned to a surprised and shockingly enough blushing Glynda and a amused headmaster who was smirking behind his mug before speaking through his helmet **"Sorry for not saying this earlier but figured you already knew who I was to start with Mr. Ozpin since my identity was televised via dust tube but still I thank you for letting me decide when I reveal myself to the world again but anyways I hope you don't mind the absolute hell I am going to raise on the Grimm and the damage to the forest?"**

The headmaster simply shacked his head sideways no caring the least bit which left Jaune happy he can go all out without consequences so with that he turned to his fellow first years who were still stumped by Jaune's big reveal had removed the front half of the helmet before leaving a quick message for them.

"Well it's been fun messing you all but on a serious note if any of you wish to join my team or better yet be my partner then you can find me by listening to the sounds of Grimm dying by the sting of my blade and who knows you might get to see how exactly strong I really am heh." with that and a parting chuckle he donned his full helmet and flew into air before zipping away in a streak of white heading into the heart of the forest where as soon as he landed began fighting a massive pack of Beowolf's.

The other students simply stared in awe at Jaune's feat before the headmaster woke them up by getting their focus back on the initiation but as soon as he started to launching them with the launch pads Ruby yelled "I got dibs as Jaune's partner!" before she was sent flying leaving the who just launched after her to either not care or in Weiss, Pyrrha, Blake, and Yang's case declaring not if I find him first and with that the race to be on Jaune's team and more importantly his partner was on.

Jaune was having a blast as he decapitates an Ursa with his ancestor's sword he turns in time to a Beowolf rushing straight a him and just as he was about to blast it with a dragon shot a red and bronze gold mix spear lodged itself into it's head killing it instantly. He turned and smiled at the owner of the spear who was none other the Pyrrha Nikos who smiled in return before grabbing her spear and approaching him.

"Well I hope you still have room for team Jaune right?" joked Pyrrha, Jaune simply smirked at her, pleased to see he got someone strong and kind as his partner and not some arrogant jackass who only wanted to piggy back ride on his fame just to get popular and nodded his head.

Pyrrha smiled before taking the lead towards to the location of the forest temple, as they ventured to where the artifacts were located Pyrrha noticed Jaune had a small cut on his face still from fighting the Grimm which confused her greatly as to why his aura hadn't healed his wound yet so she decided to get some answers from now rather than later and asked "Um Jaune quick question, I noticed your still wounded when you aura should have healed it already so can you please explain why?"

Jaune stopped completely in his tracks thinking on how to explain this when Albion spoke up **{Allow me to cut in miss Nikos.}** scaring the absolute crap out of her Pyrrha looked at the blue wings that glowed when the dragon decided to speak.

 **{Yes I can speak for I am the source of his newfound weapon and powers, and the reason why he is called the Vanishing Dragon Emperor but for now let me finish as to why his wounds have not healed. You see while I was his personal trainer when it came to mastering Divine Dividing which is the name for the wings which are also called Sacred Gear but that I will tell you later. Anyways it turns out that despite all my power something has locked his aura shut, thus he can't use any aura whatsoever until someone else unlocks it for him unfortunately there were little to no huntsmen and huntresses in Honeydew so if you are offering to unlock his aura that would help immensely especially for certain uh projects he has planned.}**

Pyrrha after getting her head wrapped up from the sudden info began doing exactly what Albion wanted. _"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality, through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul and by my shoulder protect thee"_.

After the process was complete Jaune look in awe as he felt his aura finally being awakened after so long now he clenched his fists revealing his fully unleashed power before turning to Pyrrha who looked a bit exhausted from unlocking his aura he asked if she was ok but she simply told him he was fine while telling him he has a lot of aura so it wasn't surprising she would feel a little tired from that but walked it off like nothing happened.

 **(Time skip where everyone meets at the temple cause I am lazy and I don't want to retype this shit again do to shitty internet and writer's block)**

"Great the gang's all her now we can die together." speaks Yang with sarcasm heavy in her voice but just as we expect Ruby to do her thing like in canon this is were things definitely went from bad to down right FUBAR in mere seconds. Out of the woodwork came an mass horde of Grimm ranging from Beowolf's and Ursa's to a mix of three King Taijitsu's plus an old Deathstalker and bad enough a full flock of Nevermores hovering in the sky all looking ready for some slaughter.

All but Jaune look on in shock and fear seeing such overwhelming numbers even Nora who despite her hyper attitude knew when things went bad when she saw it she started sweating a tiny bit in fear.

But Jaune started to simply chuckle under his breath before he started to walk a steady pace toward the Grimm while the others look on wondering what the actual fuck does he is doing. As he walked his laughter grew till it got to the point everyone could hear him, it started out low then grew and grew until his laughter matched that of a person who had lost their mind.

Pyrrha and the others watched as they saw Jaune approach them before stopping a fair distance away from the horde of darkness colored death yelling at him to come back and run like hell before he got himself killed but he did not turn his back against them he instead simply laughed before slowly drawing his families sword from it's sheath.

 **{Partner is it time for the testing of your special _projects_?}** asked Albion while Jaune grew a savage grin on his face which actually unnerved the Grimm a little.

 _(Ohhhh hell yeah now is a perfect time for the testing just look at all the free Volunteers we just gained Albion it would be a shame to let such service go unrewarded now don't you agree.) _Albion gained a dragons version of a maniacal grin of his face before removing the safety limiters for said projects which he felt would definitely come in handy for this situation.

"Well look at this the creatures of Grimm think that mere numbers would scare me HA bitch please I have seen scarier things in my neighbors yard than you ugly pricks. But let me tell one thing as to why I am not afraid and talking to you lot like you don goofed, it's because unlike the weak apposition you lot are used to seeing everyday you now face not a man or a faunus but you face something far worse, you face Remnant's recently crowned Heavenly Dragon **KING!** "

With a flash of white light Jaune had donned his Balance Breaker armor flaring his draconic aura to max which unknowingly started to affect Yang, Blake, Weiss, Ruby and Pyrrha in making them very turned on. Once the Grimm got over the shocking surprise they charged him only for him to shoot off in a what look like a streak of light zigzagging into the air before it revealed Jaune with a small sphere of draconic energy in his hand before he punched it while shouting **"Dragon shotgun burst!"**

Before everyone's eyes they saw Jaune's attack shot off and hit all the Nevermores which obliterated them with ease before staring down at the ground where the remaining Grimm still stand. Like a god about to pass judgment onto whoever was dumb enough to piss said god off Jaune summoned his magic seals that Albion taught him and rained down a storm of lasers bolts **(like Vali did during the chaos brigade attack on the peace summit in season 2)** with reduced the horde of Grimm by half.

"Now then time for some fun!" yelled Jaune before he activated one of his projects which turned in a pair of shoulder mounted missile launchers which Ruby was going fangirl mode over before Jaune launched his next attack.

"Try this assholes **Dragon roar missiles!** " Jaune yelled as he launched enough missiles into the sky that as they fell towards the Grimm they practically blot out the sun and sky before his attack lay waste to the horde even further while those that survived charged at him where he landed ready for a grand kill. Jaune just smirked behind his helm before dismissing his missile launcher before focus his aura to his gauntlets.

In a flash they grew into massive versions of said gauntlets that fused with his families shield before rushing his opponent's at super sonic speed before punching an alpha Beowolf so hard that it blew up in a shower of gore while sending a massive shockwave that blew away any Grimm caught in the blast radius. "Ha how do you punks like my **Vanishing Dragon Guarding Mode** made this just to deal with those with strong armor and defenses without affecting my speed while increasing my strength to herculean levels."

All were shocked at Jaune's latest move especially his friends since it made his strength reach unimaginable levels that left devastating results before Jaune turned to the King Taijitsu's and in a flash was behind one of them with now two swords in his hands. All was silent before the Grimm erupted into a pile of chopped up pieces while everyone looked on with a WTF just happened look on their faces.

Jaune smirked before he replied " **Vanishing Dragon Sword master Mode.** Like the knight who wields his sword with honor this form allows me to move a inhuman speed and mastery over all melee weapons like swords, spears, axes, staffs and even war maces too." His friends continued to gawk in awe while Ruby was drooling and rubbing her legs together in arousal seeing Jaune tear apart the Grimm with a variety of weapons that looked so badass she could barely control herself.

With speed the broke the sound barrier Jaune began tearing apart the grimm where in one second he was cutting a Boarbatusk clean in two using the Glyphs he gained from Albion's knowledge of spells to create various weapons at his disposal. After Jaune took out the remaining Boarbatusk he fly into the air to avoid getting jumped the two remaining King Taijitsu's and the old Deathstalker, looking down a the three Grimm he decided to try something he though would leave quite the impression so he changed forms again but this time his armor also changed where it looked the same but the chest, shoulders, and helmet looked like they belonged to a noble councilman or bishop of the church.

" **Vanishing Dragon Battle Mage Mode.** You should be honored monsters for this is one of my best forms yet for as long as I am in this state all my spells through dust, aura and my draconic power are maxed to an all time high making my technique's all the more powerful while also providing better control than ever before." gloats Jaune as the others were again impressed especially Weiss and Pyrrha since such a power up would make those who specialize in dust spells and more would see that as a godsend.

Jaune then summoned a bow into his hands that looked like his shield had been turned into a bow before channeling fire and wind dust into an arrow made of pure white flames before drawing the arrow as far as he could while focusing a large amount of aura into it to increase it's power.

"Eat this you cock biting assholes **Holy Dragonfire** **Crossbolt!** " yelled Jaune as he fired the arrow at the remaining Grimm, the arrow flying through the air screaming like a missile and before just as it hit the old Deathstalker head on it exploded with enough force and range to engulf the Grimm in a massive dome of white flame. The explosion was so huge you could hear it all the way from Vale, the others took cover behind Weiss who made a wall of ice using her sword and semblance.

When the dust settled and Weiss dispelled her ice shield Everyone including Ozpin and Glynda who were watching through the camera's along with all the higher year student's who came to see what caused the massive explosion saw a massive crater where the remaining Grimm once stood. Jaune turned to his friends and future teammates with a huge grin on his face feeling proud at leaving his audience shocked beyond measure before marching back to temple.

The first o react was Ruby shouting "That was so COOL Jaune you were amazing especially when you chopped those Grimm into pieces with your sword all super samurai and like you were wahhhh hyahhh wochaaa!"

That woke everyone from their stupor and soon began congratulating Jaune on his performance against the Grimm while asking questions on his latest moves which impressed the absolute hell out of them when he dawned his various forms that helped him tear apart the Grimm with ease.

But before they could a horrid roar echoed across the whole forest sending fear into the hearts of all who heard it. Thunderous noises of footsteps belonging to a gigantic beast was heard along with the toppling of trees could be heard before with a great roar a massive Grimm emerged from the woodwork and glared down at them with fire in its red eyes.

It was none other than a rare Chimera Grimm a deadly beast in the form of an actual chimera like that out of ancient stories about a savage beast with a snake for a tail, and lions head embedded in its chest that breathed fire and a goats head at the very top.

Everyone was shacking in fear seeing a rare S-class Grimm here of all places even Jaune was sweating for he had no idea such a beast was residing in the Emerald forest and Jaune had used up half his aura fighting all those Grimm from earlier and if pushed himself to hard he would pass out from over using his aura despite the amount of Draconic power that boosted his aura reserves from when he first awakened Albion.

To make things even worse the beast was spawning more Grimm from it's sides till there were at least four hundred extra Grimm standing half of which were made of alpha Beowolf's and the other made of Ursa major's, all in all things were definitely not looking good.

"Oh crap what do we do now their is no way we can fight that many Grimm and fight the Chimera at the same time it would be suicide!" yells Weiss.

"Yea no shit princess but we can just outrun them we would eventually get caught so unless you got a bright idea that would be nice right now!" snaps Yang, but as she and Weiss argue the others are focusing on the Grimm waiting form them to strike Jaune was conversing with Albion on how to save his friends and kill all the Grimm at the same time.

 _"So what do I do cause I think besides the Juggernaut Drive which is risky as hell right now it may be time to use that form but I have used up to much aura to provide the results I need to fight these things and I need to get a solid hit on the Chimera if I am to use Divine Dividing on it so what now?"_

 **{I think you should use that form since even with you aura activated I think it would be wise to hold off on using the Juggernaut Drive until we know that for certain that with your aura activated now you can use it without using up your life-force. As for the lack of power there is something you can use to help if catch my** **drift.}**

 _"You don't mean?_ _"_ **{yes I do you must use to the power of my opposite you gained three months ago if you are to survive this fight but the question are you ready?}**

Jaune he focused on the Grimm before turning to his allies before closing his eyes before making his decision. _"You bet lets do this together partner to the very end!"_ With pure determination burning in his eyes Jaune drew his sword while doing so got his friends attention before speaking.

"Is that it, you think mere numbers is what it takes to break me no to break us if so than you lot are more pathetic than I thought. When us humans and Faunus walk the path of the huntsmen we share only one goal and that is to always protect our people with our last breath. No matter the odds we fight, no matter the numbers we fight, no matter the suffering we endure WE WILL FIGHT. Cause to me it doesn't matter who or what we face for as long as we draw breath we will never stop fighting for when we fight, WE FIGHT AS ONE!" roars Jaune giving his friends the strength to fight as they let war cry's of victory and free of fear.

Suddenly Albion's wings gained a red tint on the bone parts of the wings before a loud yell from Albion **[BOOST]** suddenly Jaune was glowing green aura before he raised his sword in the air as the others drew their weapons at the Grimm ready to charge before Jaune shouted "How's this **Divine Booster** a stolen power from my opposite that allows me to boost my power every ten seconds and now you face one of my strongest forms yet."

In a flash of light Jaune had changed his armor one final time were his armor befit that of a King or a Conqueror (for future reference think Walhart's armor that he wears in fire emblem awakening with a draconic crown helmet mix.) looked ready to tear the Grimm apart piece by bloody piece.

" **Vanishing Dragon Divinity Conqueror Mode** this is my second strongest armor yet and for a damn good reason, in fact let me show you why."

In a flash at least 500 aura constructs were made with 250 took that of humans wearing Jaune's balance breaker armor while the remaining 250 were faunus wearing the same thing.

"Hear me as a king we must rule a grand and just life while embodying the people with hopes and admiration!" yells Jaune as his army simply chants with a loud AYE three times before he continues his speech. " For if we are to stand above all and we who guide our people to prosperity that is a king, there for a king no a Huntsman is never alone for as long as we stand and breath we shall face whatever form the coming darkness will take and we stand together, we will fight together, and we both humans and Faunus will rise TOGETHER!"

AYE! AYE! AAAAAYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEE! roared the construct army before Jaune turned his attention to the Grimm. The air grew tense as the two opposing forces stared each tension thick in the air that you could cut it with a butter knife. His friends were ready to fight the second the battle would begin as his words gave them the strength to fight hell even Weiss was going along with it and she is supposed to be the high and mighty smart one but things change.

A sudden gust of wind blew and a weak branch fell and as soon as it hit the ground Jaune raised his sword in the air and shouted "ANNIHILATE THEM ALL!" and with that they charged, light vs dark, hope vs despair, the will of the united people vs the creatures of Armageddon and only one will rise and the other will fall.

Ozpin, Glynda and the higher years could only watch as Jaune lead an army to war in the middle of initiation and just as the collision between the two forces was about to hit Ozpin though only one thing, _'Godspeed to you all for this is only the start of what I fear will come to pass soon enough.'_

Soon the field was engulfed in battle as gunshots sounded in the air along with the ringing of blades and other weapons were drawn and swung with great force to decapitate any Grimm dumb enough to stand in it's path.

Jaune had personally cut a path straight to the Chimera Grimm knowing if left alone it would keep spawning more Grimm till his aura and the aura of his friends are completely drained and unable to fight leaving them an easy mark and that was something he would not let happen.

Having read about it's abilities made this Grimm a major pain in the ass since it can use it's three heads to see from various angles meant getting a hit on it with it's guard down would be pointless so Jaune had thought of a plan that just might work. Quickly launching a Dragon shot to stun it Jaune turned to his friends to tell him his plan and he secretly prayed to whoever was listening that this plan worked without getting everyone killed.

"HEY GUY'S LISTEN UP I GOT A PLAN BUT I NEED YOUR HELP FOR THIS TO WORK. WEISS AND BLAKE GO FOR THE TAIL AND IF YOU CUT IT OFF KEEP IT FROM REGENERATING SO IT WON'T BE ABLE TO SHOOT POISON AT US. PYRRHA, NORA, YANG GO FOR IT'S CHEST AND LEGS TO KEEP IT STUNNED IN PLACE FOR WHAT I AM GOING TO DO. RUBY AND REN GO FOR THE GOAT HEAD AND KEEP IT'S ATTENTION ON YOU TWO TILL I GIVE YOU ALL THE SIGNAL TO GET THE HELL OUT OF THE WAY FOR ME TO FINISH IT".

They all did just that with Blake taking out the tail and protecting Weiss long enough to freeze it and keeping that way while Pyrrha, Nora, and Yang where nailing the lion chest with everything they got and doing a good job of it with grenades, explosive rounds and bullets. Ruby and Ren using both speed and acrobatics were nailing the goat head with everything they got and were doing a damn good job damaging it and protecting each other from any respawned Grimm the Chimera made.

Once the beast kneeled down on the ground in pain Jaune flew in and stabbed it in the eye causing it to roar in pain before he flew away and once he reached a safe distance he raised his sword in the air with both hands on the hilt.

 _"Alright Albion you ready to use our special move?"_ asked Jaune which lead to hearing the white dragon to make a loud snort in his head before making a snarky of course remark. "ALRIGHT EVERYONE FALL BACK I GOT IT FROM HERE MOVE NOW CAUSE THIS ONE IS GONNA BIG AND YOU DO NOT WANT TO BE CAUGHT IN THIS ATTACK IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!" shouted Jaune as his chest plate opened up revealing a large blue gem inside as everyone moved to what they hoped was safe which was behind Jaune's position as his aura and draconic power.

 _"DO IT NOW ALBION!"_ yelled Jaune as he let Albion do his thing, **{Divide X 100}** and in an instant Jaune had reduced the Chimera's strength drained to near zilch while Jaune had his power and aura fully restored before focusing all his power into Crocea Mors. Soon the sword glowed in brilliant light that shined throughout the field with balls of light floating around the area giving a peaceful yet powerful aura as he readied his blade for one final strike.

Everyone watched with baited breath as Jaune got into his battle stance just as the Chimera was using what little strength it had to stand up just as Jaune looked ready to finish it.

"Eat this beast **LONGINUS EXCALIBER!** " roared both Jaune and Albion when the attack was launched. Soon a blast a pure light with a blue tint in the edge's of the blast shot forward as if shot from a tank and roared across the field in seconds, and as soon the attack hit the Chimera was engulfed in the blast which could be seen all the way from Vale. The beast let out a shrill cry of agony before it was instantly annihilated from existence and all who were watching could only stare in awe at such an incredible attack hell even Ozpin was completely stunned at the results of the attack.

After the blast which erupted into a pillar of light ended and with beast dead Jaune turned his attention back to his friends and smiled before he turned to his constructs and raised his sword in the air and let out a loud roar of triumph with his creations following suit. Soon everyone there let out a yell of triumph joining Jaune's latest victory over such a monster which went for a minute straight before Jaune dismissed his constructs which faded into aura particles before disappearing completely and released his balance breaker before joining his friends with relics in hand back to Beacon to become official students.

 **:TIME SKIP BEACON AMPITHEATER:**

"Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark you four have collected the black bishop pieces now form team CRDL led by Cardin Winchester." spoke Ozpin while the audience did made a round of respectful applause like they do all the time for first years making it past the test before he continued onto the next team.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xaio Long you four have collected the white knight pieces will be called team RWBY led by... Ruby Rose." Ruby looked stunned while Yang hugged her while saying how proud she was of her while Weiss looked shocked and a bit upset about not being team leader while Blake keep to her book not caring in the slightest.

"And finally we have Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren you four have collected the white rook pieces and from here on will be know as team JNPR led by... Jaune Arc!" Jaune looked stunned at first since he didn't think he would end up as team leader but accepted it anyway while Pyrrha gave a friendly punch to the arm as Nora began hugging Ren in happiness while Ozpin smirked at watching the new teams celebrate before he decided to make one last announcement.

"Mr. Arc before we fully end this ceremony would you care to make a quick last minute speech if your interested?" Jaune looked at Ozpin confused before gaining a wide eyed expression on his face before grinning and nodded his head. With that Ozpin moved to the side and quickly had the camera for the big screen focus on Jaune and began channeling the broadcast live throughout the four kingdoms where everyone was watching from their TV's or scrolls.

Jaune knowing what Ozpin wanted decided to go along with it and finally get a message across the world on who is the White Dracoknight of Honeydew village once and for all.

"Greetings everyone now I know your wondering 'what does this guy think he is doing' well here is your answer, I know who is the White Dracoknight of Honeydew village! Now before you start calling me a liar allow me to show you the truth." With that Jaune activated Divine Dividing's balance breaker form and the world went completely silent for a solid minute before people around the world began freaking out, questions were raised, news teams being called in to head to Beacon Academy asap, and council members of each kingdom were freaking the fuck out!

"My name is Jaune Arc heir to the house of Arc family and Remnant's Heavenly White Dracoknight or White Dragon Emperor if you will since that is the official name for it. Anyways I also have one thing to say and that is I am here to become a Huntsman for the sake of my people and my family, not just humans but also the Faunus community as a whole so be it criminals, rogue hunter's and huntress's, White Fang or the Grimm so long as darkness exists I will not fall to anyone and challenge even the gods themselves if it meant the safety of all those precious to me! So come any and all who support the darkness my friends and I will accept your challenge and fight together, we will achieve glory together and we will rise together!"

Jaune's declaration brought cheers from his team and friends before raising his sword in the air which to everyone watching swore to god that before their very eyes an ethereal white dragon rose from Jaune and gave a mighty roar as Jaune yelled these words only.

"HUNTSMEN, HUNTRESSES, SOILDERS OF REMNANT, HERO'S OF THE WORLD, MY BROTHERS AND SISTERS WILL YOU FIGHT WITH ME, WILL YOU ACHIEVE VICTORY OVER THE GRIMM WITH ME, WILL YOU RISE WITH ME AS ONE!" The entire auditorium erupted with cheers and battle cries with the rest of Remnant following soon after with weapons and fists held high, their war cry's signaling the world that the people of Remnant will not fall to the Grimm or any force of evil without a hell of a fight. People were letting out thunderous cheers chanting Jaune's name and letting out Spartan chants so loud in unison that the Grimm could hear it no matter where in the world they hid and shook in fear the humanity's newfound courage ready to face them head on without fear or doubt in their hearts.

Jaune felt proud getting that off his chest and inspiring the world in one swoop while Albion smiled in pride seeing his host show his will and spirit to the world without hesitation, knowing that someday this human no his friend would become not only Remnant's greatest huntsman alive to date but also his strongest host he will see past, present, and future.

 ** _{It seems you took my lessons quite well partner, after all the first step to becoming not only a great leader but also a great king is to stir the hearts off your people. For if all goes well in the end you will become Remnant's greatest King! I know it after all you are my partner and student, and I expect in the near future you will change the world with our power for the greater good.}_**  
_

 **Ok finally fuckin done with the chapter sorry it took so long but I have a life of my own to fufill and that is called getting full time work. seriously getting a job in California is hard like no joke**

 **oh and I also have an announcement to make: if anyone wishes to be my co writer to carry on my fanfic's if I taking a leave of absence for extended periods of time so if you want to help pm me I will check three times a day for three weeks before making requests to fellow writers like Raptorclock if I spelled that right along with bladesofhell and naruhinafan and such until I officially leave fanfiction and I will a limit of 5 co writers to get a better variety of skilled fanfic writer's with their own story writing style but on the condition that all co writer's have proper grammar and creativity.**

 **I have no problems if co writer's come in a team so long as they work together well and don't fuck up my fanfic's with half ass work ethic till then this is Crimson Night214 and I hope you like the story and I will see you all very soon PEACE OUT BITCHES**

[ _our flesh may return to dust but of life's story will live on, immortalized by our legacies that we leave behind to finish our grand tale. in so doing we achieve immortality and inspire the next generation to go further from where we left off]_ personal quote from me XD!


End file.
